


I Did The Wrong Thing

by Krysten



Series: Futility + Hope [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten/pseuds/Krysten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prelude to an extremely convoluted Fire Emblem Story I wrote last November. Please don't judge this series based solely on this work, it was created for comedic purposes. It snowballs in levels of seriousness from here. After the Plegian war, the Sheppards settle down in the royal Ylissean castle. After injuring his legs significantly, Chrom is placed in the care of one of his fellow Sheppards. His circumstance unravels from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrom

Chram was sitting castle Yliise like the human garbage he is. As always FredDerrick to his side. Google Chrome heard a rang from the doorbell. Lissa got it cause cVhrom has his fucking sister do everything because he’s fucking trash, “CHRAAAM. ITS SUMIA OR WHATEVER GET DOWN HERE YOU BLUE HAIRED SHIT.” Chrom ran down fifty million flights of stairs eventually comically falling down half of them. With his two broken legs, he hobbled over to Suumiah. “Liszza. Please fix my leegs.” He begged. “I don’t know how to heal.” She says walking away. “CHROM ARE YOU ALRIGHT” screamed Sumianda. “Nah son” he replied and then promptly fainted.

SUMIA only knew of one healer who could save Chrom.  
Chrom awoke on an immaculate white bed covered in roses. The room was nice and clean, it smelled like lilacs. Chrom was impressed. She did in fact find a good medic, as his legs were feeling significantly better. Chrom figured he couldn't walk in his current condition, so he stayed in bed and enjoyed the scenery. It was early in the morning, evidenced by the pleasant sunlight and birds chirping from his open window. He felt safe and serene, cocooned in a distinctly natural form of peacefulness. He looked to his side where found a women completely engrossed in a book.  
The woman appeared slightly older than Chrom. Her posture was perfect despite relaxing in her chair. She exuded a strange sense of calm that Chrom himself envied. He shook the layer of sleep off his eyes and examined closer. Her flowing red hair and shiny silver armour gleamed against the morning sun. She seemed completely in her element, with a distinct aura of composure.  
“Cordelia.” Chrom said dumbfounded.  
She turned, losing all sense of grace and composure. Her excitement was apparent and her pupils dilated  
. “Chrom! I’m really glad you’re awake.” She says sweetly “You've been comatose for half a week.” “H-half a week!? That’s outrageous.”  
Cordelia shakes her head, laughing. She shows him a stave.  
“Magic. Very, very powerful magic. I needed anesthetics. I’m not as good with healing magic as your sister or Maribelle.”  
He ruminates what she said for a second.  
“You don’t know how to do magic.” He says slowly. “Or at least you didn't before.”  
“I learned. When I found out you were injured…I started dabbling. I’m not great at it yet, so I figured knocking you out would be the best thing to do.”  
"But then why didn't you get one of the actual healers to heal me?"  
Cordelia frowns. “B-but I AM an actual healer”  
"We’re you a healer a week ago?"  
"Class change. Needed practice."  
"Isn't this too serious to be used as practice? I am the King of Ylisse after all."  
"Frederick told me it was alright. He visited you once or twice."  
"But why did you want to do it?"  
She blushed. It was visible that she was thinking about it.  
"Um. Practi-"  
"Untrue." He interrupted. "I may be a little dense but I know something is up."  
Flustered, Coredlia shows him another stave.  
"I’ve been working on my skills awhile. This one can fix your legs completely."  
His serious demeanour fell instantly. “That’s great!”  
His expression changes against. He becomes pensive for a moment.  
"One thing first."  
Cordelia perked up. “Yeah?”  
"I. Never really ever talk to you so I never really notice how much you do for the Sheppards. But you've kept me in perfect condition. And I awoke to above average scenery. It’s a lot better than my sister could ever prepare for in terms of taking care of me. So thank you, Cordelia."  
Her expression lightened. “Thanks Ch-.”  
"However," He interrupted. "I’m aware of what this is for. Although I assume this is done in good faith, I know about your feelings towards me. Actually, Frederick told me. I’m just as dense as you think I am. He said you told him. And I have to admit this is really great and you took amazing care of me."

Her heart beat so loud it could be heard in the mostly quiet room.  
"But, I’m not that interested in you." He says smiling.  
Her expression dropped. After a deafening silence, you could almost hear the sound of her heart break. She used the stave, completely quiet. His leg was completely healed. He got up and stretched.  
"Are you sure you don’t want to talk about this?" He says quietly.  
"No."  
"Okay. Are you going to be okay?"  
"Are you?"  
"Well yes. But that-"  
"That’s all that matters."  
She left the room. He sat back down and sighed. He could hear her cry in the hallway followed by the sound of running. He felt bad but he did the right thing. He lay back down in his immaculate white bed covered in roses.  
“I did the right thing.”


	2. Maribelle

Maribelle approached Frederick with great caution. He didn't seem to notice her.  
She snuck up behind his back and he turned, ready to draw his weapon. Seeing the frightened look in her eyes, he withdrew his weapon.  
“Oh, Maribelle. You managed to sneak up on me” he said surprised.   
Her guard fell to her natural graceful stance.   
“Yes. I wanted to speak to you. You know a lot about the Exalt, correct?” She asked.   
Frederick’s expression became more serious than usual.   
“I know everything about Chrom.” he said.   
She ruminated over this statement for a second. She struggled to keep her mind on the issue.   
“So by extent, how much do you know about Lissa?” She asked.   
“Less than you, I would say.” He stated confidently.   
"Well I knew that."  
"Then why ask?"   
"You might not be the best person to talk about this."  
"No, if it is an issue about the exalt and his bloodline, it concerns me."  
She stepped back unwittingly. “Okay. Well. So I've noticed Robin has gotten very close to Lissa.”  
"Oh Robin? Yes. The two are inseparable."  
"Is something going on with them?"  
"I’m not sure. I've investigated it before and yielded no results."  
"Could it be possible that she’s…planning something.”  
"I think about that often. She’s with the exalt very frequently and her origins are a sketchy to say the least."  
Maribelle nodded slowly.   
"What can we do though?"  
"Hmmm, I believe it does still warrant investigation to some degree."  
"I’ll keep track of her movements and tell you what I find."  
"And the same to you, Maribelle."

Maribelle walked out the room to see Cordelia running down the hall crying. It’s probably about some boy again. Cordelia always seems to have drama with men anymore. Whatever it was about, Maribelle didn't really want any part of it. She walked down the hall way to find Chrom lying serenely on a white bed covered in roses. He seemed pensive, not even noticing her walking into the room.  
"Milord." she says softly.  
"Did I do the right thing? With her, I mean." he asked.  
He must be talking about Robin. So that’s why they’re so buddy buddy. This is scandalous! The chief tactician of Ylisse with the Exalt? Maribelle stared blankly at Chrom, preparing herself mentally for the fall out of this situation.  
"…Uh. Well you did what you felt best and I think that’s what matters."  
"You’re probably right. Thank you, Maribelle! I feel a lot better now."  
The slumping blue trash can that was ironically laying down on a bed of roses stood up confidently.   
"I’m going to talk to Frederick about this. Thanks Maribelle!"  
"Anytime, milord!"  
This was good. That meant she wouldn't have to tell Frederick. Now she just needed to find Robin’s connection with Lissa. Although Maribelle didn't know where Lissa was, she figured she can find her based on her level of closeness to Lissa. She likened it to a sort of “best friend telepathy”. Maribelle walked into Lissa’s room to find Lissa lying on her bed and Robin in a chair nearby.   
"L-lissa. Robin. Hello."  
"Maribelle, are you okay? You seem shaken." Lissa said nervously.  
"Oh. I just heard about Robin and your brother. It must be exciting to have the prospect of adding a genius to your family" Maribelle asked dazedly.  
Robin laughed intensely and cut it off briefly by covering her mouth.  
"What made you think that? That couldn't even happen" Lissa retorted.  
"And why not?" Maribelle responded.  
Lissa looked flustered. She was waving her hands in disagreement.  
Maribelle immediately shouted “Something is up.”  
Robin covered her mouth even more..Lissa pouted.  
“Alright can you keep a secret? Like a really, really deep dark secret that you’ll never tell anyone ever?”  
"Of course! I AM your best friend after all."  
Lissa paused and took big breath.  
"Robin and I are dating"  
Lissa closed her eyes and waited for a response to come and opened them to find that Maribelle fainted.


	3. Frederick

"I’ll keep track if her movements and report to you what I find."  
"The same to you, Maribelle."

  
Frederick left for the library; Robin always had her nose in one of those stuffy books. Frederick quickly walked over to the library. After scanning the room it was clear that no one was there. Even Miriel was gone, a rarity since the end of the Plegian war. Chrom passed by and noticed Frederick standing in the library. He walked in slowly, seeing that Frederick was surveying the room.

  
"Good Afternoon, Fredrick. I was looking for you."  
"Hello, milord. What do you need?"  
"This may sound odd but I need to ask you for relationship advice."  
"I…might be the wrong person to ask. I’ve never been in one. Maybe talk to someone good with that sort of thing. Cordelia, for example. Your sister, if that falls through,"  
"Oh okay… That might not work but that’s fine."  
"Just do what your heart tells you to do, sir! It’s the right thing to do."  
"The right thing…Got it! Thanks Frederick."

  
Chrom strode off in search of his sister. Frederick began to leave until Cordelia walked in.  
"Frederick. You told our secret right?"  
Frederick paused.   
"Wait? This is what this is about?"  
"YES, THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" Cordelia shouted between sobs.  
"I figured it was the only way he would consider your feelings. He…never talks about you or really thinks about and I figures it could use…stimulus to work."  
"STIMULUS? YOU THOUGHT THAT HE DOESNT CONSIDER ME AT ALL?"  
"I was only trying to help."  
"Well, at least you tried. BUT IT DIDNT WORK. IT ONLY HAD THE OPPOSITE EFFECT."  
"I’m…really sorry, Cordelia. I tired-"

“Do you know anything about Chrom? He’s dense but he tries. He tries to understand people’s struggle but he’s a goddamned idiot with his own emotions. Do you remember what happened in the past in his romances? They’re utter failures! He just doesn’t understand women. He just doesn’t understand himself. Consider that, consider my feelings of you telling him.”

“I…didn’t know it would end up like this. I wanted to help you, I did but…”

"You shouldn’t have tried anything. You only made everything worse. Looks like your ONLY loyalties are to the Exalt. Looks like the Exalt matters more to you than the rest of us."  
"We’ll it’s-"  
"If you say it’s part of your job, I’m going to kill you. I’M GOING TO FUCKING END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE. IF YOU SAY IT IS PART OF YOUR JOB TO HARM YOUR ALLIES IF IT IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE EXALT, YOU FUCKING ARMOURED BUTLER."

  
She looked very serious. Her lance with her as always and she had blind malice in her eyes. He couldn’t mess up now. He tried to deny it but the words wouldn’t form. His job WAS to care for the Exalt more than others. He took a deep breath and let the truth flow forth.

  
"It. Is."  
Cordelia pushed Frederick against a bookshelf. As he slammed it began to fall on him while Cordelia moved nimbly out of the way. The shelf broke against Frederick’s tough armour as books scatter everywhere. However, Frederick was still trapped under books and debris. Cordelia readied her lance on the trapped Frederick.  
"Actually, I prefer you this way. You’re not worth killing. Something I would never say to anyone we’ve ever fought before. Ruminate on that."   
She stomped out of the room. Frederick barely moved. He was still registering what was going on. Eventually Miriel walked in.

  
"Frederick. What have you done to my bookshelf?"  
"Cordelia...Chrom…"  
"What about them? I’ve never even seen them talk together."  
"She trapped me under her. Can you assist me?"  
"Sorry Frederick. First I must vanquish the assailant who dare disturb my centre of knowledge."  
She ran off.   
"Please send help!" He yelled desperately.

   
Lissa came in a moment later.  
"Frederick! Do you need assistance?"  
She moved some of the debris off of him. Although the sum total was heavy, the individual parts were light.  
"Thank you, milady."  
"Who did this?"  
"Cordelia. She’s very cross at me for sharing her feelings with the exalt."  
"Why would you do that! Don’t you know how to treat a lady’s feelings?"  
"A…apparently not."  
"Speaking of which, while you were here, Maribelle requested you. Are you gonna hurt HER feelings too because if you do-"  
"Rest assured, milady, I have learned my lesson."   
"Well go then. She’s in Cordelia’s weird hospital room."  
He left for the weird hospital room, wary of anymore people who he accidentally betrayed. No one this time, but he remained on edge. He saw Maribelle laying there in a bed of roses.   
"Milady, are you okay?"  
"I’m fine, Frederick. Just a little shocked. I’ve been here for 20 minutes now. Are you okay? You look hurt."  
"Oh. A bookshelf fell on me."   
"Oh! Sounds like you had a rough day. Here you should lay down while I attend to business."  
She got up and fixed the sheets for Frederick.   
"I don’t think I can just forget my duties and-"  
"Nonsense! I’m also of noble bloodline and I say stay here."  
"I feel very conflicted."  
"You’ll learn to get over it. Now, I need earn the hand of beloved Lissa back from that scoundrel Robin."  
Frederick fainted.


	4. Lissa

From the moment she first saw her, Lissa knew Robin was special. She was so talented and considerate of others. She was always trying to preserve the Sheppard’s lives if it meant trying again and again. She was seen restarting her strategies again and again to lower causalities. She was an excellent matchmaker who made plenty of happy couples and strong friendships. And one day, she put herself with Lissa for a battle. Lissa never had the chance to see her operate up close, and she was impressed. Robin was in fact a genius. But then Lissa and Robin begun to meet outside the battlefield. Lissa went to see Robin every day. Robin would tell her all about the world, about people and places that she would never see. Robin could do things impossible to others and had truly infinite potential. Lissa was blown over. She was thoroughly impressed.   
Robin gave her hope no matter the situation. She was smart to handle anything.  
Lissa was in love. She knew no one would accept it though, especially since she was royalty. However, Lissa knew that Robin wouldn’t care herself. Robin was an open-minded individual and a foreigner. Lissa told her of her feelings. Robin reacted with immediate joy. She felt the same.  
The next month was a dream come true. They were inseparable, however, of course that made them very suspicious looking. She scorned the day she would have to tell Maribelle. Lissa wasn’t sure whether or not Maribelle would be accepting of the idea of Lissa with a woman. Until one day, Maribelle asked her about in front of Robin. 

Lissa paused and took a deep breath.  
"Robin and I are dating."  
She closed her eyes to open them and find Maribelle fainted.   
"Oh no. Oh no! Robin, what should we do?"  
"Find somewhere for her to rest. The floor isn’t a good place to take a nap."  
"No but afterward-"  
"I have a plan. Give me about 30 minutes and come back here."   
"G...got it. Help me with her body first."  
Lissa and Robin lifted Maribelle and removed her from Lissa’s bedroom. They carried her down the hallway into Cordelia’s make-shift hospital room. They gently placed her on the white bed covered in roses. She looked peacefully despite her very sudden reaction to the couple’s union. Lissa thanked Robin as she left the room. Lissa stayed by Maribelle’s bedside. After 15 minutes, Maribelle woke up.

"S-sorry for reacting that way, my dear. Could you get me Frederick? We’ll talk about this later."  
Lissa nodded and left. As she entered the hall way, she saw Miriel running towards her in the fastest pace she could muster. She looked angry and exhausted,   
"Hello Lissa. Perchance, have you seen that rapscallion Cordelia?"   
"No. Not really."  
"That’s fine. Oh. Please assist Frederick. He’s trapped in the Library."  
She ran somewhere faster than Lissa could track of.

Lissa continued onto the library where she saw Frederick trapped under a book shelf.  
"Frederick! Do you need assistance?"  
She removed the debris from him.   
"Thank you, milady."  
"Who did this?"  
"Cordelia. She’s very cross at me for sharing her feelings with the exalt."  
"Why would you do that! Don’t you know how to treat a lady?"  
"A-apparently not."  
"Speaking of which, while you’re here. Maribelle requested you. Are you gonna hurt her feelings too because if you do-"  
"Rest assured, milady, I have learned my lesson."  
"Well go then. She’s in Cordelia’s weird hospital room."  
Great, everything is out of the way now. It was time to start heading back to Robin. As she walked back, she noticed Chrom coming for her. Chrom looked very concerned.  
"Lissa, did I do the right thing?"  
"I don’t know if you did the right thing, but I know Frederick did the wrong thing. This is all Frederick’s fault! I’m sure you did nothing wrong, big brother."  
"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Lissa. You’re a big help. On that note, do you know why the Pegasus stable was caught on fire?"  
Lissa paused.  
"Oh no! Miriel!"


	5. Cordelia

Cordelia loved Chrom.  
This much was sure. Although there were many attracted to the Exalt, Cordelia knew their feelings were mostly superficial. The Exalt would never return their feelings anyways. He only found a very select few attractive, and he was noticeably extremely dense when dealing with other’s feelings. She fought by his side as often as she could, but he would never notice her. It seemed to her that he would never notice her. No matter how much she did for everyone or how good she was at everything, she never got Chrom’s attention. After the fall of Plegia, Chrom seemed to have settled down although he was not married. Cordelia knew this was her chance.  
One day Robin came to Cordelia with an odd request.

"Chrom is injured."  
"W. What? Does he need my assistance? Why hasn’t Maribelle or Lissa helped?"  
"Relax. Chrom said he wanted YOU to help him. He told me personally. Here, take this."  
She threw a Master Seal at Cordelia.  
"A master seal?"  
"Learn staves. Save Chrom. He’s interested in your progress."

Robin left without another word. This was a sign from the gods. Cordelia needed to save Chrom. She studied in depth and although she couldn’t outright heal him, she could utilize anesthesia. She rushed to Chrom and used her stave. She could fix this in a week she figured. If he was knocked out, he couldn’t feel pain while she studied to get better.

She made a makeshift hospital room in the castle. She had a desk devoted to studying staves and a Bed for Chrom. She made sure the room was clean constantly and often sprayed perfume to give it a flowery aroma. Eventually she placed roses around the bed for decoration. When he woke up, he was going to be really impressed  
.  
And he was. However she found out that Frederick told him of her affections for him. The rat! She was planning this moment for so long. Whatever he had to say next, she didn’t care, she just wanted to leave. And she did. She passed Maribelle on her way. Oh great, embarrassing herself in front of the Exalt AND Maribelle. Terrific, Cordelia. Why not just embarrass yourself in front of all the Ylissean aristocracy? Who next? Lissa?

She bided for awhile with her Pegasus in the stables. She was still crying but stopped when she came to a realization. This was all Frederick’s fault. She readied her lance and ran into the castle to find Frederick in the Library.  
It went something like this:

“You shouldn’t have tried anything. You only made everything worse. Looks like your ONLY loyalties are to the Exalt. Looks like the Exalt matters to you more than the rest of us.”  
“Well it’s-“  
“If you say its part of your job, I’m going to kill you. I’M GOING TO FUCKING END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE. IF YOU SAY IT IS PART OF YOUR JOB TO HARM YOUR ALLIES IF IT IS FOR THE SAKE OF THE EXALT, YOU FUCKING ARMOURED BUTLER.’  
‘It. Is.”  
Cordelia proceeded to slam Frederick against the bookshelf, trapping him under it. Cordelia saw Frederick there helpless. She raised her lance but hesitated. She couldn’t do this. Not under this conditions. He was not worth this. No matter how mad she was, he was an ally. This would only make the situation worse. She lowered her spear.

"Actually, I prefer you this way. You’re not worth killing. Something I would never say to anyone we’ve ever fought before. Ruminate on that."

She left the library. She didn’t know where to go. After wandering around in the hallways, she found Robin. Perfect, she always knows what to do!  
"Robin. I need help. Let me explain to you what happened."  
Cordelia explain in detail the events that occurred today, trying to restrain herself.

"Hmmm. So you didn’t kill Frederick?"  
Robin looked down at a book with lots of time schedules in a language Cordelia couldn’t understand. After glancing it over, she looked determined.  
"Check your Pegasus barn for a second. I heard some miscreants are coming to steal Pegasi. I’ll be there in a moment."  
Cordelia’s pupils dilated. She ran straight to the barn to find it burnt down including her Pegasus. She wept intensely. Robin came briefly after. She had an intense look on her face.  
"CORDELIA, MIRIEL DID THIS. SHE SAID SHE WANTED REVENGE FOR THE THING SHE LOVED THE MOST."  
Oh no! Miriel must love Chrom too. The lecherous woman! She’s married already, unless her fascination with the Exalt paralleled Frederick’s. Either way Cordelia couldn’t let this scum kill her Pegasus AND take Chrom.  
"She’s in your Hospital room, with Frederick."

Cordelia ran without hesitation. She sprinted inside her room and readied her lance. Making sure to place her back near her staves just in case it got messy.  
"YOU SCUM" Cordelia yelled.  
"Me? Scum? Coming from you? That’s laughable. I was only attempting to get revenge for my love."  
"A WITCH LIKE YOU DOESNT KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE."  
"I was going to be nice to you. I liked you Cordelia. You work hard and your diligence does not go unnoticed. However, the circumstance has unraveled. You’re dead Cordelia."  
Miriel readies her tomb.  
"BOLOGNA."  
Cordelia jumps out of the way. Miriel directly hit the desk of staves, burning all of them to a crisp.  
"HOW DARE YOU! "  
Cordelia prepares to jump on Miriel with her spear but dodges another fireball. Thinking fast, she stood in front of the sleeping Frederick.  
"Go ahead. I know you only have Bologna with you. Use it. You’ll only miss and kill Frederick"  
"I won’t miss this time. BOLOGNA."  
Cordelia dodged the bologna. As expected, it directly hit Frederick. He shrieked in pain. He sprung to life, running out the room. The immaculate bed remained unscathed.  
"You were saying?"  
"BOLOGNA"  
This time the blast hit Cordelia. She felt an intense pain throughout her body. She was definitely burning. She writhed in pain on the ground. In a final act of defiance, she threw her lance at Miriel, hitting her leg. Miriel screamed. She couldn’t handle this much pain. Cordelia lay dead on the ground with a paralyzed Miriel next to her.


	6. Miriel

Eventually Frederick walked back in Cordelia’s make-shift hospital. He found Cordelia dead next to Miriel with a lance in her leg.  
"Miriel, what happened?"   
"H-how are you healed?"  
"Oh I found Maribelle and-"  
"Where is she? I need assistance immediately"  
Frederick shouted for her. Maribelle ran in and used her stave on Miriel. Miriel jolted to life. Although Miriel still had the lance in her leg, she at least enough energy to function. Miriel turned to Maribelle and Frederick and changed her expression. She had malice in her eye, that was clear.

"Thank you so much Maribelle. But you and Frederick saw too much."  
Frederick saw Miriel pick up Bologna. He had no weapon.   
"BOLOGNA."  
Miriel shot and killed Maribelle with little resistance. Frederick ran up to Miriel and pushed her down. He tried with all his might to take the lance out of her leg. She screamed in pain.   
"BOLOGNA. BOLOGNA. BOLOGNA."  
Fireballs went everywhere, missing Frederick. She couldn't aim under these conditions.  
Frederick eventually pulled it out.  
"I’m sorry Miriel. I really am."  
He thrust the spear through her chest with clear expertise. She fell and crumbled. She cried. Not in pain but in sorrow.  
"Take care of Laurent for me…Frederick. What I've done…is…unforgivable. But he’s only an infant. He needs a dad. Or at least, his dad needs help. Please…promise."  
"I will. I’ll help him however I can."  
"Thank you. Please leave me here. I’ll come to terms with what I've done. G…o to ….Chrom."  
He left.

She thought of her life. It was a good one.  
She was married and had a beautiful baby boy. She had a loving husband. She had some of the greatest allies ever. Even when she was seeking revenge, her dear friend Robin helped her. She pointed out where she might find Cordelia. She told her about the stables. She knew that Cordelia might come back to Frederick’s room to finish to job. She knew so much. There was so much to learn. In fact, she could have learned a lot from Cordelia. Especially from her blatant love for the Exalt. It was very irrational. Have they even spoken before? There was merit in studying that. Maybe that was what Chrom meant he asked her if he did the right thing when she was on her way to see Robin? It didn't matter. Miriel closed her eyes and never opened them again.


	7. Robin

Robin knew from a young age she was different.  
Born in Plegia as the daughter of the future king, Validar, she was raised to be a human sacrifice for the resurrection of Grima. Grima was the fell dragon who planned to kill of humanity. Validar gathered a cult following, with Validar as the leader. But when the time came to sacrifice Robin, her mother hid her far, far away.  
Robin woke up as an adult in Ylisse about two years ago. She knew she was only a sacrifice for Grima the whole time. She had his marks all over her clothes, it was fairly obvious. There she met Chrom and his Sheppards. Although Robin interacted with many of the Sheppards and cared for them, she had only one goal: conquer Ylisse. She figures if Plegia was coming for her eventually, she had better put up a fight. Chrom could never defeat the Plegians! She had absolute faith in Emmeryn but Chrom was a different story. So she plotted his murder and the murder of the rest of the bloodline, except one thing complicated everything.  
She had fallen in love. She denied it at first. How could she fall in love when she's fighting for survival? Even worse, it was for the Exalt's sister! She knew that Lissa would never reciprocate her feelings, she's not the type. But she did return to see her every day. Robin told her of the stories she has read and experiences she had. Lissa was impressed to say the least. But Robin knew she could never tell Lissa about her heritage. It'd be a disaster. But one day, Lissa confessed to Robin. Robin was blow over. She actually did it. She happily agreed to date Lissa in private. They were inseparable. It was like a dream come true. Robin knew what she had to do: make her beloved the Exalt. 

She made a schedule based on the behaviour of her allies. The first peace in her puzzle was telling Frederick to report to Chrom anyone who openly has feelings towards him for "matters of security".  
After Chrom fell down the stairs because garbage cans can't walk, she knew what to do. She offered Cordelia a chance to heal Chrom, the one she loved more than anyone despite the fact that they never talked together. Cordelia accepted it, and in a week everything went according to plan.

Chrom woke up, and upset Cordelia with assumptions. Maribelle unexpectedly came and asked about Lissa's relationship with Robin, and fainted when the truth was revealed. Lissa and Robin moved Maribelle to the hospital room. Robin left and was found by Miriel who asked where Cordelia would be. Robin told her to go to the Pegasus barn. In that time, Maribelle woke up and told Frederick about Lissa and Robin and promptly fainted. Seeing Frederick in the bed, Robin looked for Miriel. She saw Miriel burn down the Pegasus stable.   
Rough. But something Robin could work with. Robin told Cordelia about the stable and she ran there. She then told Miriel about Frederick, saying Cordelia will return to finish the job.  
Everything was in place. Frederick would die, Cordelia would die and Miriel would die. This left only Maribelle and Chrom to deal with.

Maribelle found Robin again and confronted her.  
"So what makes you think you have the right to take my Lissa?"  
"She's not your Lissa. If anything, right now she's MY Lissa."  
Maribelle scowled.   
"What did you say?"  
"You heard me."  
"I'm going to tell everyone about this!"  
"Oh, but who's going to believe a gossiping noble over the tactician that defeated Plegia?"  
Maribelle cried. She was incredibly angry. She readied her umbrella in an aggressive manner. The silence was broken when the two heard Frederick shriek in pain after a few shouts of BOLOGNA. Perfect.  
Robin looked alert.   
"Maribelle, you go help Frederick. There might be an assailant trying to kill Chrom. I'll warn The Exalt."  
Maribelle tossed aside her animosity and nodded. 

Robin ran into Chrom's room. He was completely alone.  
Robin walked in slowly.   
"Robin. I trust you more than anyone. Did I do the right thing?"  
"With Cordelia? No. You broke her heart just like I knew you would. We knew. We all knew. You were just too dense to get it. I didn't tell you because I knew you would hurt her feelings. You're a great leader, Chrom. You're still awful with dealing with people's emotions though. You didn't read me right when you confessed your love for me. You didn’t read me right when you fucked up our relationship. It doesn't surprise me you had a kid with that prostitute."  
"She isn't a prostitute."  
"You're right. Because what she does, she does for free. Silly me, prostitutes make money. I meant a whore."  
"Robin, did you come to hurt my feelings and insult my ex-wife?"  
"You hurt everyone's feelings. More than anyone's, mine, I thought I'd be safe here. I knew Emmeryn could me alive long enough to stop the Grimleal from sacrificing me. But she died and I got stuck with you. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm upset. I'm really upset. My survival and future are jeopardized. Yours also. People died in this castle today. Miriel, Maribelle, Frederick and Cordelia. Cordelia, Chrom. The girl who's heart you broke. She came to me the day you married Olivia and bawled her eyes out. She wanted you more than anything. She would give her life for you Chrom. She did the work of ten Sheppards. But what do I know, right? I'm just your tactician, right?. I'm just the one that keeps us alive. I'm just the one who can do anything. Perhaps that why I related with Cordelia. She was very talented, not that you ever noticed. And just like her, you hurt my feelings, Chrom."  
"H. How? What did I do?"  
"You messed up our marriage so badly. Lucina is the only good thing to come from our marriage. And now you're the only reason I had to hide my feelings for your sister. I love her more than anything. But a royal who’s a lesbian? In Ylisse that's out of the question. And you call Plegia a backwards society."  
"Robin. I wish you told me this earlier. I…could have helped."  
"Not, you would've tried and messed everything up."  
Robin cried intensely. She raised her tome.   
"Robin. I know I messed up, but you don't have to do this. I know you didn't kill those people, so you don't have to kill me."  
"Chrom. I too loved you at one point. When I first met you, you were the only one who showed me any respect and gratitude. I spent my whole life running. I thought you would protect me. But look at what you've done. You didn't do the right thing."  
An injured Frederick walked in.   
"Sire. I. I'm Still alive."  
"THORON."  
Lightning pierced Frederick's chest and he died instantaneously.  
Chrom walked back. He had no sword to defend himself with. He was dead.

Lissa ran in the room and stood in front of Chrom.  
"Robin, I can't let you do this. I know I’ll be ruler of Ylisse since Lucina is too young. I know we'll be queens. But I cannot let you kill Chrom, he's still my brother."   
"But Lissa. Consider the gains."  
"Oh I have, believe me. But I cannot go through with it."  
"I. Cannot kill you. Step out of the way."  
"NO!"  
"STOP" a blue figure yelled  
It was Marth, who assisted them 2 years ago.  
"Marth, I cannot let you stop me either."  
"My name isn't Marth. It's Lucina."  
Robin knew it. That explained a lot. She didn't want to believe it but she knew it to be true. She turned to face Lucina. It was her daughter.  
"You’re my daughter? Huh. I don’t really believe it since she is in this room, sleeping."  
"Cut the crap, Grima."  
"Oh you know? I guess you would, Marth. Look, you aided us a lot during the Plegian war. Why not just go back Regna Ferox where you’ll be a champion or whatever?"  
"Mom, I knew you’d be like this. I’m really sorry. My father hurt you a lot but you shouldn't go through with this. I am your daughter. And I came from the future back to stop you. I may die here but some other Lucina will thank me."  
"Thank yourself in Hell, you faker. THORON"  
Lucina dodged it nimbly and thrust the Falchion through Robin's torso. Without hesitation, Robin yelled "THORON" and shot and killed Lucina instantaneously. Robin was going to die, but at least not without a fight. At least her beloved could rule Ylisse.  
"Anymore interruptions? Good. I. Am going to die Lissa. Please. Move out of the way. This'll be my final act out of love for you."  
"Robin. I don't care if it's out of Love. It's not what I want. My brother is still my brother. Do the right thing Robin. I can heal you. We can both flee the country and move somewhere nice. Choose your love for me over your hatred for Chrom."  
"I. Don't think I can. I'm dead Lissa, nothing can change that."  
Lissa bent down to Robin and kissed her.   
"I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have ended this way, Robin."  
"Well. It did. And we can't change it. Even this “Lucina” could have and she didn't."  
"I. Don't know what to say. I am bad at this. I can't let you die."  
"Let me die Lissa. Let me die knowing I died out of love for you."  
"Okay Robin. I'll…do it for you. No matter how hard it is."  
Robin died in Lissa's arms. She sobbed intensely. Chrom left her alone. Nothing he could do would help. 

Chrom returned to the hospital room to find Miriel, Maribelle and Cordelia dead. The room was destroyed except Cordelia's immaculate, white bed of roses. He sat down on the bed.   
Cordelia really did care for him, just as Robin did for Lissa and just Robin used to care for him Chrom echoed Robin’s words.  
"I did the wrong thing”


End file.
